


His Favourite Christmas Story

by Dragen_Saint



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fic, Gay, Homestuck - Freeform, John - Freeform, M/M, Party, Rose - Freeform, Song fic, capital lights, dave - Freeform, davejohn - Freeform, jade - Freeform, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragen_Saint/pseuds/Dragen_Saint
Summary: This is based off the song (by the same name) by Capital Lights. I would listen to it while reading, it’s really sweet.I’m turning this into a DaveJohn, so it’s not really exact to the lyrics, but I’m trying.Also this probably will not be done until after christmas in January, sorry.





	His Favourite Christmas Story

“Hey Dave! What are you doing here?” Jade ran up to Dave. He was going through Delaware to get to New Jersey. He never expected her to be here of all places. 

“Just partying, why are you here?” He waved to someone, and looked back to Jade.

“I came here with my new girlfriend. She’s pretty cool, you should meet her!” And with that, Jade ran off to probably find her girlfriend. Dave turned to the crowd and went to the back. 

This Christmas party is supposed to be the best of Delaware, but Dave was being let down. It’s too fancy for him, and if he wasn’t dragged here by his sister, Rose, he never would’ve came. He was abandoned by her and Kanaya, her girlfriend. 

Dave wandered around for a bit, until he spotted a nice looking man. He might as well meet someone while he’s here, so he goes up to him. 

“Hey. Wanna dance?” This was very risky. He didn’t know if he was even gay. He started sweating, he was scared. He didn’t let it show, especially when the guy turned to look at him.   
“Sure, I’d love that. I’m so bored here.” He replied. Dave slid his hand into his and placed his other on his shoulder. They started to dance, moving around the ballroom. Some people looked over to them, but they didn’t care.   
He could hear the choir singing Christmas carols, and he hummed along. 

“So, are you from around here?” He was asked. He looked to his dancing partner.  
“No, I’m just passing through. What about you?”   
“Yea, I live in a small town near here. I was dragged here by my cousin.”   
“I was brought here by my sister.” Dave told him. They both laughed at the fact that they both didn’t want to be there. 

“Hey Dave, we got to be going. It’s been hours.” Rose called to him. Dave waved to his dance partner and left with Rose and Kanaya.


End file.
